


Remus Finds Out...

by Starstruck4Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Compliant, Clothes, Drabble, Freeform, Hurt, I dunno I just think Remus's life is really hard right now, Love, M/M, One Shot, POA, Pre-Prisoner of Azkaban, Prisoner of Azkaban, Professor Remus Lupin, implied previous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony
Summary: Remus's train of thought the morning before he opens up the Daily Prophet and learns that Sirius has escaped Azkaban. Sorry loves.





	Remus Finds Out...

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on [Tumblr](http://starstruck4moony.tumblr.com/post/171446270368/remus-finds-out)

Professor Lupin. It sounded ridiculous, even to himself. Professor? At the best of times he had been an uncredited researcher on a spellbook, another job in a string of undocumented titles. All of them were paid under the table. It was fine. He was getting by, at least, most of the time. The rest of the time he just tried to remember how he was one of the only surviving after the war, and tried to drift off to sleep on the floor of the shack, not thinking about it too hard. Not thinking about how James was always there for him. Not thinking about how Sirius would always- _no_. He turned over, and willed his mind not to think about anything. Not to remember. Not to dream. **  
**

Yet somehow, here had become a professor. It had been his dream to return to his school, his home, and be the teacher for others he had always hoped to have. 

He looked at himself in the mirror. His shirt collar was soft, and worn, the color fading, but it was all he had. He remembers James giving him the shirt to wear for his first date with…well, he remembers the gift was very sweet indeed. James was wonderful, and then Lily had doted on him, telling him how great he looked. He wore it again for their wedding. And then, too soon, he wore it to their funeral.

He shoes had been a gift from Sirius. Of course, that didn’t really matter, because Sirius only gave them to him because he hated anything his mother gifted him. Remus willed himself to believe that this was the truth that Sirius had told him, and not pity. The shoes were now worn and scuffed, but it had been Peter who had fixed the soles, and Marlene who had charmed them to be self-tying.

Honestly, all of his clothes were too old to be deemed stylish or professional in any matter. He just didn’t have money to replace them. Presently, he barely had enough money for rent to keep himself from retreating to the shack for shelter. It didn’t matter though. He liked his clothes. He liked the comfort that the memories gave. They wrapped him in love and affection that he hadn’t known since. Respect, he’d never earn again. Hope, he was too old to believe in.

Remus was done hoping. He’d work his hardest to fulfill the post that Dumbledore has just asked him to fill, but he wasn’t naive enough to think it could last too long. He had another month til term started, another moon… 

Tired of his circling thoughts, he decided to finally unroll and read that morning’s prophet. Hopefully, there’d be something distracting in it this today…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah, sorry for the angst? But I headcanon that after Remus lost his family, his friends, and his pack, his transformations went back to being their worst. It made it even harder for him to recover, which made it harder to find or keep a job.
> 
> He definitely crept back to the shack sometimes out of desperation, for refuge, as a place to stay. His few belongings shrunk down into his briefcase Sirius had once gotten him, based on his dreams... 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think?


End file.
